A miracle
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie C is pregnant and has bronchitis and is on Oxygen. She goes into labor. how will she do?


It has been a few weeks since Melanie was diagnosed with a case of bronchitis it is now 2011. She's on oxygen with the nasal cannulas. It was around 3:00am when she came into the room having contractions.

"Angel, wake up." She said

"What is it Aunt Mel? Its 3:00 in the morning, this better be good." I said

"I'm having pains in my stomach." She said.

"Is it constant or on and off?" I asked.

"On and off every 10 minutes." She said. Right then I knew what was going on. I woke up and looked at her, "Ok, I'm up let me call Uncle Tom and the doctor."

"Angel why?" she asked.

"Aunt Mel I think you're in labor." I answered.

"I can't be." She replied weakly.

"Um has you're water broken yet?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then yeah you are." I said.

"Angel I can barely breathe, how can I deliver?" she asked.

"Aunt Mel looks like you don't have a choice." I replied.

"Angel, not helping." She replied as one hits and she wheezed breathlessly. She screamed and her knees weakened. Moving from the bed quickly, I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I took her weight onto my shoulder as I allowed her to regain her balance. We left for her room with her leaning on me fro support. Soon we got to her room and she leans against the dresser with her hands (like in her video _Better Alone_ made in 2005) as another contraction hits. I grabbed the phone and called Tom and the doctor and then looked at her when I got off and said, "They're on the way. And she nods.

"Angel she's coming, I can't hold out much longer." She said.

"Yes you can Aunt Mel." I said and I start to rub her back and she starts to cry a little bit.

"Where's Tom when I need him?" she asked in pain.

"He's on the way." I said, "You want me to wake up Scarlet?"

"No don't wake her. Let her sleep." Melanie replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked. A contraction hits and she nods. She seated herself on the bed and I started to the bathroom to start her birthing water. She grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back. She turned me around and mouthed 'don't go'. Suddenly she began coughing and shaking. It was clear the bronchitis had ravaged her body.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna run the water for you and then I'll be right back." I said. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. Once it was lukewarm I allowed it to fill. I turned to find Melanie limping toward me. She grabbed me for support and sat on the toilet with the lid down. She stared at the tub for a moment before looking back to me.

"This is no time for a bath Angel." She said.

"I know. It's not a bath, its birthing water for you." I replied.

"Wait you can give birth in water?" she asked

"Well yeah." I answered.

"Angel, can you help me with my shirt? I don't want it getting in the way." She said. I nodded and helped her get the shirt off. Luckily for her, she was wearing a sports bra under it. I offered her my hand and I helped her over the tub wall and into the water. I brought the portable oxygen in that she was on and sat it on the side of the tub and plugged the cannal in. I was relieved to hear her draw a breath as I placed the tube in her nose and turned the regulator up. She braced herself against the tub. Suddenly she leaned up and winced as another contraction hits. I saw her hair catching under the water. I thought for a moment and grabbed a hair tie and gently grabbed her hair and put it in a low ponytail for her

"Thank you Angel." She said.

"Welcome Aunt Mel." I said. Suddenly another contraction hit her, making her wheeze a bit. She started to moan and I started to rub her shoulders. She leans against the edge of the tub and rocks a little bit with her eyes closed with her head slightly down.

"Ow...ow…ow...ow." she whispered and starts to breathe. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the Facebook app and tapped on the EMS/ Fire explorers group and posted, _'Hey guys! Just letting you guys know that_ _Aunt Mel has finally gone into labor. Her contractions are 9-10 minutes apart. I will let ya'll know if anything changes in the next few hours. I know that we would've loved to be on the trip with ya'll having a great time, but I know that ya'll understand why we couldn't because she was so close to her due date and that she also has bronchitis. But, maybe next year__. I got a message for ya'll from her, she said that she loves ya'll and hope ya'll are having fun and don't forget to take loads of pictures __ (don't worry we know you will Mrs. Janice lol). But like I said, I will update ya'll on her labor every couple of hours to let ya'll know if anything changes. Well I got to go, bye __ x'._ And I tapped on post and closed it out and put my phone back in my pocket.

I started to rub her back hoping it would help with her back pain.

"You're doing great Aunt Mel." I said. She puts her back against the wall and her face showed that she was in some serious pain. I got up and opened a draw and grabbed a rag and wiped her forehead with it.

"I can't do this again, it hurts." She said as she puts her head down on the edge of the tub again and started to breathe.

"Yes you can Aunt Mel." I said as I rubbed her back again. She flips onto her back and I grabbed a towel and folded it like a pillow and put it behind her neck. She sat in the water with her eyes closed tight in pain as her head rolls restlessly from side to side.

"Where's Tom? I need him here." She said.

"He's on the way." I said rubbing her shoulders. Suddenly another one hits and she begins to wheeze trying to catch her breath. I looked at her, "you want me to turn the oxygen up for you Aunt Mel?"

"Please Angel." She said in pain but also trying to catch her breath. I turned to the tank and turned up the notch, she started to breath normal again.

"Better?" I asked when I turned back to her.

'Yeah, thanks Angel." She said.

"Welcome Aunt Mel." I said smiling. Soon my cell phone starts to ring and I answered it and it was Tom. Soon I hung up.

"Was that Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's on his way but…" I began.

"But what?" Melanie asked.

"Well Aunt Mel, He's stuck in traffic." I said.

"Well, that's just bloody great!" she said and a contraction hits and she begins to moan loudly in pain. She grabs my hand and held it.

"Angel, it hurts." She said in pain.

"I know Aunt Mel, you're strong. You can do this." I said.

"Angel, I don't think I can do this again." She said,

"Yes you can Aunt Mel." I said

"I don't think so Angel." She said and a contraction hits and she moans again. I rub her shoulders and she breaths again and she looks at me when the contraction passed and said, "Plus I can barely breathe."

"You're doing great Aunt Mel even with the bronchitis" I said as I stroked her hair. She turns on her side and puts her head on the edge of the tub again. She starts to moan loudly and rocks from side to side again when another one hits. She looks up at me and said, "Angel, it hurts, it hurts." And she puts her head back down again.

"I know. Just try and relax. You're doing great." I answered rubbing her back.

"I'll try, but I don't know how much more I can take Angel." She replied.

"Aunt Mel, I know you can." I said.

"Tom, where are you?" she sobbed.

"He'll be here soon Aunt Mel." I said and I take her hand. She began coughing and wheezing between sobs. As I watched her struggle for a breath I started to get tears in my eyes. Trying not to let my emotions get in the way, I got to the portable oxygen machine and turned it up again. She relaxed and begins to breathe normal. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as another contraction hits her. She grabs my hand and says, "Angel you might not be you're uncle but I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Aunt Mel, I'm glad to be here." I replied. She suddenly arched her back and began to moan as her whole body was racked in pain. Her eyes were closed tight as she flipped her head from side to side. Her hands were clenched into fists as she winced in agony. Unable to watch, I took Mel's hand and felt the familiar pressure of her grip. Then all of a sudden she relaxed as the pain left her.

"That one was strong wasn't it Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah Angel, it feels like she's trying to come out." She said. I giggle and she looks at me and says, "What? That wasn't meant to be funny Angel."

"Sorry Aunt Mel, I couldn't help myself." I said.

"Angel, could you help me get into a more comfortable position please?" Melanie asked. I nodded and helped her. She rose from the water and turned her back toward me for a second, the phoenix tattoo on her back was showing. It was a brilliant ink job. The blue green ink stood out on her dark tan skin. The flames on each wing brought a wonderful light to the piece. I could see why she got it back in 1999. As I helped her turn herself, I spotted the Celtic band and the Chinese words on her right arm. I knew the story behind both tattoos and smiled when I saw them. The intricately woven band complimented the writing well. It had to have been done by a talented artist. Aunt Mel once told me the writing meant woman and strength. She sat back down so that the dragon tattoo on her right calf is just visible above the water. The dark green scales were layered so that they appeared almost 3 dimensional. The red outline was a very nice touch. The mouth made the dragon look ferocious as its owner. It was a wonderful Chinese piece. As she settled in to her new position a contraction hits. As she spasmed in, I saw the angel tattoo standing out just above the water. While the lettering was basic, it framed her navel elegantly. I could even see the star on her right hand just between her thumb and index finger, as she grabbed the tub wall. It too was simple but elegant.

"Angel, it hurts so much." She said.

"I know Aunt Mel, it'll be over soon." I said. As another contraction hits her, she grabbed for my hand. It didn't take long to find her mark and take a firm grip. As I watched her squeeze my hand, I saw 3 more tattoos. Her left forearm bore another simple star, just like the one on her hand. Her wrists held Tibetan writing meaning love and happiness. They were all unique. But I wanted to ask which tattoo on the wrists meant what. The Celtic cross on her left arm was a thing of beauty. The Chainmail design made for a beautiful addition to the piece. The exact center looked like a steal flower. I envied Melanie for it. I couldn't help but wonder where she got it.

"Angel, I think she's trying to come now." She said. Suddenly she doubled over in pain. She shut her eyes and breathed trying to keep her mind off of it. She gripped my arm as the worst of it was upon her, finally the pain passed and she relaxed. While relaxing after the contraction, she kicked the soap from the dish on the side of the tub. The rough bar slid into the doorway. That then the door swung open revealing a winded Tom. Before I could say anything he stepped onto the bar and slid towards the toilet. Finally he fell head first into the bowl.

"I heard of having my head in the toilet. But this is too much." Tom said.

"You need some help Uncle Tom?" I asked and I giggle.

"Not funny Angel." He said. Tom tried to pull his head from the toilet bowl. But unfortunately his chin acted like a plunger. I pulled his arms and tried to help but he screamed. He kept trying to pull himself out but nothing happened. That's when he flushed again and pulling himself free.

"Finally, I was getting dangerously reacquainted with last night's dinner." He said wiping the water off of his face. He knelt to one knee and grabbed Mel's hand. Slowly easing close to the tube he kissed her gently. She simply returned the kiss and pushed his face away taking a hold of her nose lightly. She then leaned up to hug him.

"What took you so long?" She asked

"I would've been here earlier but traffic was a mess." Tom replied warmly.

"Well dear you're late and you may stink but you're here. That's what matters." She said lovingly.

"Thank goodness because my deodorant failed about 15 minutes ago." Tom said. Suddenly we all heard someone jiggling the door handle. As the door opened, we saw Scarlet walking in. She rubbed her eyes. The poor thing was still sleepy.

"Mummy will you read to me?" she asked sleepily.

"Mummy is busy right now Scar. I'm sure Josh will do it." Tom said.

"I don't want doodie head to do it." She whined

"Tom don't send her away its good that she's here." Melanie said leaning over the side of the tub.

"Are you sure Mel?" Tom asked. Suddenly her body went into spasms of pain. She was doubled over and holding her stomach. She screamed through gritted teeth as pain overtook her. Finally she started to cry. Then the pain was gone.

"What's wrong with mummy?" Scarlet asked.

"You're sister is just coming dear." Tom replied.

"I'll explain everything when you're older Scar." Melanie wheezed, "Angel can you turn up my oxygen?"

"Sure Aunt Mel." I said while turning the dial up.

"Thank you Angel." She replied taking a deep breath.

"Mummy what's that tube for?" Scarlet asked pointing to her nose.

"It's oxygen dear. It helps me to breathe." Melanie replied.

"Mummy I wove you." Scarlet said.

"Mummy loves you too." Melanie said

"Actually Scarlet would you like to help Mummy?" I asked.

"Ahuh." She answered. Melanie tensed up again. She shut her eyes tightly as if to take her mind off the pain. Then something wonderful happened. Scarlet climbed up on the side of the tub and began to rub her mother's back. As soon as she started, the pain seemed to vanish.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Melanie wheezed.

"Mel have faith. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Tom replied.

"Mummy Ok?" Scarlet asked as she got back out of the tub and hugged her mother.

"Mummy's fine." Melanie said weakly. She tensed up again. This time the pain was overwhelming and she rolled her head from side to side. Suddenly she let out an agonized cry. After that, the pain let go.


End file.
